I Hate You I Think
by Be-ICONic-13
Summary: what happens if percy helped annabeth once and kinda likes her now but wont admit it to anybody and annabeth hates percy jackson... or so she thinks.told from annabeths point of view mostly
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I go to school with the one, the only Percy Jackson. So you think I'm lucky, right? Wrong. Percy Jackson is the _last_ person I want to go to school with. He's a player, all the girls want him (except for my best friend Thalia and me of course), and the most arrogant jerk I've met. I mean of course he helped me once, but still that doesn't stop me from hating him…I think.

**A/N**

**I hoped you liked it so far! Please review and give suggestions if you want! I'll update soon I hope but I don't really know since it is the weekend. At latest on Monday. Bye(:**

**Disclaimer: am i a rich author that wrote the percy jackson series? no, i don't think so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One-Who Do You Think You Are?**

"Annabeth! Hurry up, you have to drive us to school!" my little brother Bobby said. I looked at the clock 7:00. Ughh… my alarm didn't go off AGAIN. I hurry up and get dressed falling in the process of putting my jeans on. Today I'm wearing a cute white off the shoulder shirt with a light pink tank top under it. I was wearing light skinny jeans and grey boots. I looked at my hair and just brushed it so the blonde curls fell a little bit passed my shoulders.

"Go get in the car!" I yelled at my brothers as I grabbed my book bag.

"Already are!" they replied. They are so annoying sometimes.

We got to school with a couple minutes to spare thanks to my fast driving. We got out of the car and Bobby and Matt **( I couldn't remember his name tell me if that's right please!)** started kissing the ground.

"Sweet land!"

"Haha very funny. Now you didn't go through that just to be late did you?" I asked because I knew they would leave me alone and run to their classes. And what do ya know? They did. Then I followed them and walked into the school because I didn't want to be late either. I ended up running into my best friend Thalia though.

"Hey watch where your goin- Oh, hi Annie!" Yeah, I guess you could call her tough. I looked at her and nothing changed since yesterday; the same black punk style hair and striking blue eyes.

"Hey Thals! So, what are you doing exactly?" I looked at the boy in front of hair that had her color lipstick that she only wore to impress people smeared across his lips. He was blushing bright red. Thalia would be too, but she doesn't blush.

"Uhh.. N-Nothing." she doesn't stutter either. The boy behind her finally came to his senses and said, "Hi, I'm Nico DiAngelo."

"Annabeth Chase." I told him. "Look we should get to first period Thals."

As soon as we turn around I saw _him._ Walking around with all of his jock friends and groupies.

Ughh… I really do hate him." Thals told me. As soon as she said that he gave me a knowing look. Reminding me of that day.

"I know, me too."

**A/N**

**I know kind of short again and I had this chapter reallyyy long but I decided I would stop it right there and I have to go get ready for dance now. Please tell me if it sucks or if it's horrible or good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

*** Percy's POV***

I was walking down the hallway with all of my friends and some girls who obviously have crushes on me. Then I saw _her._ She was talking to her friend Thalia, I think. I guess I do see her everyday, but today's Monday so I haven't seen Annabeth Chase since Friday. I guess you could say I kind of have a crush on her, but nobody knows. I caught her eye and smiled reminding her of that day.

*Flashback!*

_It was seventh grade and I just got done with swimming practice. I was so excited because I finally broke my record time I set a couple months back. My mom was at work, so I had to walk home. It wasn't that far, only a couple blocks away. When I got to the alley I had to walk through to get to my apartment, I saw a girl. She was around my age with curly blonde hair and tan skin. She looked like a typical California girl, which is strange since I live in New York. There were guys around her that were bad news. It was easy to tell that she was crying. Me, being stupid without thinking, yelled "Hey!". Yeah, I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't let anything happen to that girl, even if I didn't know her. The guy looked at me and I was suddenly scared. I had just realized nobody was going to come and save me. I walked up to him and stood my ground. I looked at the girl and told her to run. I could tell from her eyes she was stubborn and was about to fight back, but I gave her a look that made her think I could handle this. Which I didn't think I could. Surprising me, she ran. Now it was just the guys and me. I could tell that they were going to do something to me for letting the girl get away, but I didn't care. Exactly five seconds after I thought that I heard police sirens. It probably wasn't for them, but it made them run. The next day at school, I saw her. And she looked at me, then quickly looked away as if she was embarrassed. That was the last time I let her know I knew it was her._

*Flashback OVER*

I was aiming for the smile to be nice, but apparently it didn't look like it to her since I heard the end of what they were talking about:

The punk girl, Thalia said " Ughhh, I hate him." Well, glad to know I have a fan.

Then I heard Annabeth reply " I know, me too."

I realized too late that I was staring and my best friend, Grover, heard them too and told me not to worry. Well looks like today's going to be fun. First period was pretty fun, since I have gym and we were swimming this week. Next, I have history. I walked into the classroom and sat down. This is one of the only classes I have with Annabeth.

So, it started off normal with all the boring random stuff, blah blah blah. I looked over at Annabeth who was sitting directly next to me. She was leaned over her notebook, her hair shielding me from seeing her face.

"Mr. Jackson, looking at anything interesting, or would you like to answer my question." my teacher said. I have no choice.

"Uhh, I guess I'll answer your question." I replied.

"Well, go on and answer it.' Oh crap, what was the question? I looked at the board and found questions. Stealing a look at Annabeth's notes she just took, I found out what question he just asked me.

"Demigods are anybody who has a mortal and godly parent." I answered.

"Very good, Mr. Jackson. Now next time, I suggest you pay attention instead of looking at Miss Chase's notes." I could feel my face turn red. "Now class, we are going to have a project on Greek architecture. I will now read your partners names: ." he read some names and then I heard:

"Percy Jackson and…." Please be someone good, please be someone good.

"Annabeth Chase" Well, this is going to be a little awkward.

**A/N**

**Okay this is gonna be my wonderful disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my story-line. I had a bad day today and I might stay home from school sometime this week cause my throat is killing me. Expect an update tomorrow or Thursday. Okay please review and tell me if it's good or not! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Anyways surprise! I MIGHT update twice today because I'm sick and that thing I call my throat is on fire… but yeah and keyword in that sentence above MIGHT.**

**To the anonymous reviewer I am sorry if they aren't in character but I'm not sure if they are demigods or humans yet….**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned PJO or I would be rich and be somewhere warm at the moment cause I am friggin freezing!**

**Chapter 3**

***Annabeth's POV***

Okay so my day was going perfectly fine. Right up until the moment Mr. Smith **(random name!)** told me I absolutely HAD to be partners with Percy Jackson. And it went ALL downhill from there… I got in a fight with Mr. Smith telling him that I did NOT want to be partners with Percy and he said I have to blah blah blah. The fight went on a little longer until he told me I had to go to the office for back talking! So of course I didn't want to get in anymore trouble and I went to the office. At the moment the principal, Mr. Casnoff, ( What kind of name is that!) is lecturing me and I'm pretending to pay attention. Then I hear the bell ring. I sit there waiting to be dismissed from his stupid office and he finally does thank God.

I walk down the hallway and get my books from my locker, which I put there before I went to the office. I get my books and then realize my hands are full and I can't pick up my binder. You know, it would've been smart to pick it up first, THEN put my books on top. So, I try and pick it up with the thumb and pointer finger of my right hand and I got it! Then I dropped it and everything scattered. And then the bell rang, signaling me late. This might just make it as my second worse day every, being topped by that day. And of course when I think that I get even more mad at Percy. I could've handled it all by myself!

I bend down to pick up my books and papers, when I see somebody else helping me.

"You don't have to help me and just make yourself late" I say, kind of with an attitude.

"Well, seeing as it was probably my fault that got you in trouble anyways, I might as well help you." I look up and see Percy Jackson.

***Percy's POV***

After Annabeth left the classroom, I had nothing to do for the last 20 minutes of that period, so Mr. Smith told me to brainstorm ideas. I did for a little bit, but got distracted. I kept thinking about how much it seemed like Annabeth hated me. A normal person would probably be thankful that I possibly saved their life. But Annabeth isn't a normal person. She is so stubborn, I can tell that she doesn't like being helped. I thought about that for a little bit and jumped when the bell rang. I still had everything out, so I had to put my stuff away. When everything was put away, I knew I was going to be late anyways, so I just walked slowly to my class. I was right. When I got out the door of history the bell rang. A seconds passed and I saw Annabeth drop her stuff. She looked really agitated, so I tried to help her pick her stuff up.

"You don't have to help me and just make yourself late" I heard her say. Yep, she was definitely mad.

"Well, seeing as it was probably my fault that got you in trouble anyways, I might as well help you." Yeah, she looked pissed.

And you want to know what I just realized? Only 5 minutes ago, I was thinking that she didn't liked to be helped. Here I am, trying to help her. She gave me a dirty look when she realized it was me. I handed her the stack of papers I picked up, and she took them, not very nicely. Finally, after about 5 minutes every single thing of hers was picked up. And she liked to read. A LOT. She had to have had like 3 books in her _binder_. I stood up and held out a hand that was meant to help her up, but she just pushed it away and got up by herself.

"Thanks, I guess. For helping me." Her voice was insinuating that there was a double meaning to her words. Only I would know that she was thanking me for that day, 4 years ago. **( I probably forgot to mention that they are both 16 and a sophomore in high school.)**

"No problem, I couldn't just let you deal with that yourself." My words had a double meaning too, and she knew it.

I ended up walking her to her class making me even more late for mine, but I didn't care. We had a substitute, and I heard she just let the class do whatever. The walk to her class was pretty silent, but it wasn't awkward.

When we got to her class and I looked at her and said "We still have to do that project together, you know."

"Yeah, I know and I guess I kind of overreacted. Sorry." She gritted her teeth and made it easy to tell she didn't like apologizing.

"It's fine. Everybody else got a head start on it, so do you want to meet me at Starbuck's?" I asked.

She looked surprised, but said "Sure." and walked into her class.

Did I just ask her out on a date? God, I probably just mad everything so much more complicated.

**A/N**

**I know another one, but please review and tell me if i should keep writing it!. Also, tell me if you want them to be humans or demigods. Another possible chapter today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

***Annabeth's POV***

I walked into my classroom with about a thousand questions going through my mind.

Did Percy just ask me out?

Why did he ask ME out when he can have ANYBODY?

Why is my life so complicated?

Why do I care if he asked me out?

I hate him right?

Ughh… I am so confused right now. I didn't even notice that all 45 minutes of the class period has went by when I heard the bell ring. I went to fourth period and it was a drag. At lunch, I got my food and sat down next to the happy couple (a.k.a. Thalia and Nico)

"Hey, what happened after you went to the principal's office?" Thalia asked me.

"Well, I guess you heard I was like, 10 minutes late to my next class." She didn't even try to deny it.

"Yep, so tell me why?" And of course she was going to make me tell her.

I thought for a little bit deciding if I should tell her or not. I decided to tell her, since I can never hide anything from her. I tried once, and lets just say that did NOT turn out good. On the other hand though, she absolutely hates Percy and I said yes to going out on a kind of date with him. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

"I dropped all my books and I saw somebody helping me and then I looked up and it was Percy and you know how I have to do that project with him so I wasn't going to be mean and then I talked to him and everything then we got done picking all of my stuff up and he walked me to my classroom and I said thanks and he said we still have to do our project together and I said I know and he said everybody else got a head start on our projects and so then I said I overreacted and I was sorry and then he asked me if I wanted to go to Starbuck's tomorrow and I said yes." I told her in such a rush it sounded like one sentence **(when I originally wrote it, it didn't have any spaces, but it looked weird so I put in spaces.)**

"YOU WHAT!" Yeah, I don't think she took it well.

"It's just for our project." I tried to convince her, even though we both knew it was kind of like a date.

"Annabeth, what did he say exactly?" she asked me.

" 'So, do you want to meet me at Starbuck's tomorrow?'" I told her the words I couldn't stop thinking about for almost 2 hours unwillingly.

"ANNABETH CHASE, YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH FRIGGIN PERCY JACKSON!" She freaking SCREAMED that!

Now-of course-the whole cafeteria was really quite and staring at us including-of course again-Percy's table.

"Shhh… Really Thalia you had to scream that so everybody in the whole school- no, I take that back. The whole city can hear! And trust me New York City is a pretty big place!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Sorry." She grumbled. Yeah, she really sounded sorry.

Everybody around us started going back to their normal conversations except-of course- Percy's table, who was still staring at us.

"Ummm… Thalia I'm going to go throw my food away." I told her.

She just looked at me and said, "Okay, whatever." and looked away. She didn't sound very happy.

I threw everything away and then I started to walk back to my table. When I was only a couple of feet away, one of the girls who has a _major_ crush on Percy, walked up to me. I could tell by the way she was looking at me, she didn't like me AND she was pissed.

"So, I heard you're going on a date with Percy." the girl, Lynn, told me. No, really? Who didn't hear Thalia's little announcement.

"Yeah, and why do you care." I don't know why I said it, because it was pretty obvious why she cared.

She gave me a look and said, "You know, you should stay away from Percy, or bad things will happen. He likes ME better, so you better back off. K?" Really if he liked Lynn so much, then why didn't he ask her out?

I didn't say this to her but what I DID say was, "Unless if you want bad things to happen to YOU, I would probably leave me alone." while pointing my finger towards Thalia, who just so happens to absolutely _hate_ Lynn and would beat her up if she did anything to me.

"This isn't over, Chase. Thalia can't always protect you." She told me.

"Ohhh… I am _so_ scared, please don't hurt me." I replied sarcasm dripping from my words. I even pretended to shake.

I then went back to my table where Thalia was ranting to Nico, and I told her everything Lynn said.

**A/N**

**Good, bad? I told you I might update twice today. And I did I'm so proud of myself(: jk so please review and tell me if you like it… please don't just say UPDATE! Alright I might stay home from school again tomorrow, so I might update then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Okay I really don't remember what chapter I'm on so its just gonna be Chapter 5... Okay so I'm listening to a lot of Taylor Swift right now cause Itunes is being stupid, I left my Ipod at my dads last weekend (Grrrrr…) and it's the only CD I have and I'm on Youtube too… so if it's different than my normal chapters then sorry… :( **

**Chapter 5**

***Percy's POV***

After Thalia's little outburst, I saw Lynn go up to Annabeth. Oh god, this can NOT be good…

"Hey, Grover, do you know what Lynn is talking to Annabeth about?" I asked Grover.

"No, but it can't be anything good." I gave him a 'no, really' look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

It didn't take a mind reader to tell that whatever she told Annabeth made her upset. I started to walk over to Annabeth's table, but Grover stopped me.

"Dude, you're probably just going to make Lynn even more mad and make it worse." he told me. For once, he kind of had a point. And he could tell I was going to give into him.

"Hey, you're actually listening to me for once!" he sounded really happy about that.

"Don't make me regret it." I glared at him.

I am not happy just sitting here doing nothing. Lynn started walking back to our table and I prepared myself for the worst.

She sat down and I said, "Hey, what took you so long."

"Nothing much, just thought I'd talk to my new friend, Annabeth." she answered my question daring me to say anything different.

I didn't reply, which I should've, but I just sat there glaring at her. Finally, the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class. There are only three classes left and I only have the last two with Annabeth. I got my books and walked into my math class. Nothing exciting happened, unless if you count figuring out what 'x' is a bunch of times. **(haha… I'm listening to permanent marker and she said something about x so I just wrote on accident, but then just kept it anyways.)**

Next period is reading, and I have it with Annabeth. _Finally_, I think to myself. Of course, as soon as I sit down I realize that she sits on the whole other side of the room. Wonderful. Throughout the whole entire class I try to get her attention… and fail epically. One time I manage to get her attention, but Ms. Coin tells me I have to read the next paragraph in our book. Of course, I start at the wrong spot and make a fool out of myself, but I don't care. In the middle of me reading the bell rings. Saved by the bell. Well… kind of.

I've always hated study hall, since our teacher is really strict, but today I can't wait to get there. My seat is all the way in the back, conveniently next to Annabeth. I sit down and wait for her to come. The bell rings… still not there. Finally, about 10 minutes after the bell rings, she rushes in and hands a pass to our teacher. I pass her a note when she sits down.

_Italics=notes _normal=Percy's thoughts

_Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?_

_-P_

_Yeah, why wouldn't we be?_

_-A _

**(Anybody seen Pretty Little Liars? This reminds me of 'A')**

So she doesn't know I saw her and Lynn talking… hmm.

_Just wondering. Do you wanna meet me here after swim practice? It ends at 4._

_-P_

_Sure. Do you want me to meet you outside the locker rooms?_

_-A_

I nodded and she started doing her work.. So we are still on for our kinda date. Guess what Lynn said didn't make a difference. I still don't trust her though. Well, lets see what happens tomorrow.

**A/N**

**I know I usually don't do 2 author notes in one chapter, but I felt this one needed it. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed. I haven't had any flames yet… so I'll take that as a good sign! I hope you guys liked this chapter and go read DemiSpy's story! It's AWESOME! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

***Annabeth's POV***

Today's the day of my…umm… date. Percy's swim practice is going to be done in 30 minutes and I decided I would get ready. I just left on my clothes from school and decided to put on some makeup. After I looked in the mirror and was satisfied, I looked at the clock. 3:48. I have to leave now if I want to make it on time. On my way to my car, I got a phone call.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia said.

I knew something was up, but I played along and said "Hey Thals, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much… the usual, you know."

"So, what do you want to tell me then?" I asked her.

"What? What are you talking about? I just thought I was going to call my best friend Annabeth." she told me.

"Thalia, we both know you have something to tell me."

"Fine, I do. Are you seriously going to go through with your date with…with … _him_?" she asked me with disgust.

Ughhh… I was getting annoyed with this question.

"Like I told you at lunch, Thalia, I am going to go through with my um… date." I said probably for the 50th time today.

"Annabeth, I thought you hated him." she was starting to sound a little whiny.

"I decided I would give him a chance. I mean, how bad can he really be?" I told her.

"Ughhh… fine go on your date, but if he is bad as he seems don't come telling me you had a horrible time." she said and hung up.

By that time, I was at the school and I had no clue what to expect on my date. I shuddered. Why you ask? Because I finally got used to the idea of going on a date with Percy.

I walked through the doors of the school and braced myself. I walked towards the locker rooms to wait for Percy to come out. After about 2 minutes, I saw him. He was talking to his friends, Travis and Connor Stoll, I think. The only thing was, he didn't have his shirt on and I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Thank god, he didn't seem to notice me yet. I snapped out of my trance just as he walked towards me, pulling his shirt on, and said hey. Wow, what a smooth talker.

"Umm… uhhh… hi." I replied, while thinking how dumb I sounded.

"So, ready to go?" he asked me.

At least he was being nice so far.

"I guess." I replied.

He smiled at me, and we started walking to Starbucks. It was only a block or two away, so we didn't have to drive. We didn't really talk that much on the way. When we got there he ordered our drinks while I picked out a seat. A couple minutes later he came back and we started talking about our project.

"So, I got to thinking and thought we should do the Greek Parthenon." I told him.

"Okay, that will work. I was thinking about doing that, too." he says in response.

About twenty minutes later we were discussing how to build our model.

" I think we can build the pillars out of-" he starts to say when I interrupt him.

"Why?" I blurt out.

"I haven't even said what I think we can build them out of! Hey, you can't read my mind can you?" he says out of disbelief.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous Percy. I don't look like Edward Cullen do I?" I tell him.

"How did you manage to bring Twilight into this? I mean Edward's okay I guess, but I like Jacob a lot better. I mean, Edward's cool and all, but Jacob has the whole 'I'm a wolf and can tear vampires to shreds' vibe going on." I stare at him not believing what I'm hearing.

"What are you talking about? Edward is so much better…" I start my rant about Jacob and Edward until he interrupts me.

"Okay, I'm sure you weren't going to say anything about Twilight, so can you PLEASE just tell me why what?" he tells me.

"Oh, that. Well, I was wondering why you helped me." I say feeling the embarrassment now.

"Well, I saw you and being a gentleman, I decided to help you pick up your books." he tells me while staring at me like I'm stupid.

"Percy, you know that isn't what I am talking about AT ALL." I say exasperatedly.

"Annabeth, I couldn't just leave you there, by yourself. They were going to do something to you. And leaving you there, that's just not the kind of person I am." he responds referring to that day.

Well, that changes everything. I thought that was just a random act of kindness and he was really a jerk.

"Annabeth, how could you think that? You never even spoke to me, until a couple days ago." he says.

Oops. Did I say that out loud? Oh well, I guess I have to respond now. I was trying to avoid this and then I open my mouth and say what I'm thinking. How smart am I.

"Well, it just kinda looked like it. I mean, you were always around your group of friends and those girls always follow you around… I just thought you would be a really conceited person because of that." I answer him truthfully.

"But I'm not." he points out.

"Well now I know that." I respond.

"Okay, good. So do you wanna go back to the project now?" he asked me.

"Sure." I say.

I'm still at Starbucks with Percy and we just got done with the details of how we're going to build our model. I look at my watch and it says 5:45. Crap, I'm late.

"Percy, I gotta go, I'm late. I was supposed to be home 45 minutes ago. My step-mom is going to freak out on me." I say in a hurry.

"Okay. I was wondering since this is like a date, if you just wanted to be friends. We don't know like anything about each other." he tells me.

"I agree. See you at school tomorrow. 'Kay?" I say.

"Okay. Bye!" he says, but I'm already rushing out the door.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've decided they are going to be….. Humans. Yeah I know but I only got two responses and they both said different things and then said that I should choose because its my story. I hope you like it! There will be some Percabeth in the future, just wait! Lol.**

**Okay so this is gonna be the disclaimer for ALL of my chapters and the whole story : I do not own anything here except the plot. Got it? 'Kay.**

**Alright, bye nowwww(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

***Annabeth's POV***

Like Percy said, we did become friends. He got along great with Nico, too. As for Thalia… well lets just say they could be friends… eventually.

"I am telling you Metallica is so much better than All Time Low!" **(hehe, I got those 2 off of my sisters ipod.)** Thalia told Percy. Well, maybe "told" is too calm of a word. Hmm… how about yelled.

"No, not even close! Metallica is just so… I don't know! It's just not good!" he said.

"Oh, you think Metallica's not good! Have you even _listened_ to that noise you call music? All Time Low sucks." she said.

"Guys! You need to be quieter! We're in a library, not at a concert." I told them, and yes they were that loud.

Yes, I know. Weird place to bring them, right? In my defense, it was the only place they would both come. Percy is fine with Thalia, but she likes to pick fights with him. I would've let them carry on, but the librarian was shooting us dirty looks. I think she was thinking about kicking us out. **(Something that has happened to me before… oops.)**

Now _they_ were the ones shooting me dirty looks.

"Well, you were the one who brought us here." she said giving me a look.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed with her.

Oh, sure. _Now_ they agree with each other. Lucky me. (Note my sarcasm)

"I didn't think you guys were going to fight with each other the whole time!" I say to them.

They don't look very happy with my response.

"I am leaving." Thalia says and gets up.

"Wait, no! Don't leave. You guys finally agreed on something!" I tell her.

Of course, she still leaves though.

"Ughhh!" I groan and put my head in my hands.

In between my fingers, I see Percy get up too.

"Wait! Don't you leave too!" I say.

"Actually, I kind of have to. My mom just told me to come home. It's time for dinner."

He says and then smiles at me. "But, of course, you're welcome to come, too."

I think about it. I've never been to his apartment before. But then again, his mom is going to be there. What if she doesn't like me? My curiosity wins though, and I say, "Sure, let's go."

Percy and I walk to his car. I admit, I don't really know a lot about cars, but it was pretty nice. On the way there, there was a awkward silence. Percy breaks it by saying, "Sooooo..."

"Sooooo… what?" I ask.

"I don't really know. What do you wanna talk 'bout." he says.

"Well, I was just wondering if your mom is going to like me." Ha, I was doing more than worrying. On the inside I was going crazy.

He looks at me to see if I'm kidding and then says, "Annabeth, you seriously can't think she won't like you."

"Well, I don't usually leave good first impressions if you haven't noticed." I tell him. "And, I'm not that interesting, so how could she like me."

"I guess you'll find out." he smiles at me. We were at his building.

"I guess you'll find out." I mock him behind his back.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Oh, just that were gonna have a ton of fun!." I say and smile for an extra measure.

"Sureeee." he says.

He doesn't sound very convinced. I guess I'll have to work on my acting skills. We got out of the car and start walking in.

"Good afternoon, Percy." the doorman says.

"Hey!" he says and they do a handshake. At least that's what I think it is.

"So, is this your girlfriend?" he asks. "She's very pretty."

"What, no! She's just my friend." he says.

His face is bright red and I'm pretty sure mine is too.

I smile at him, hold out my hand, and say, "I'm Annabeth."

He shakes my hand and says, "I'm Joe."

"Well, we're going to go upstairs now." Percy says.

"Nice meeting you, Joe." I tell him.

By then Percy was pulling on my shirt, making me follow him. We start going up the stairs.

"See? What did I tell you about me not making good first impressions?" I glare at him.

"It wasn't that bad." Percy says even though we both know it was.

"Sure, that's why your face is still a little red then." I say.

Now, it's his turn to glare at me. A couple seconds later, we come to a door.

"Well, we're here." he tells me.

"Great! Another chance to make a horrible first impression!" I say sarcastically.

"Okay here are the rules about my mom;

1) you tell her dinner is great

2) you answer _every_ question she asks

3) don't say anything about me being an idiot." he tells me.

I shake my head until I realize what he said. "Wait, doesn't she already know you're an idiot?" I say.

"Haha, very funny. That last one was for my benefit, not yours." he says.

"Well, okay then. And you just decided to tell me this _now_." I say accusingly.

"I knew you would think too much about it before, and mess up." he says.

I know he's right, but still. I glare at him and let him think that I wouldn't have. Or so I thought.

"Hey! You know it's true." Percy says. "If you don't stop glaring at me and being mad we're never going to go inside."

I brighten, "Okay!" I tell him.

He glares at me and says, "I take that back. We'll go in sooner. If you didn't want to come, then why did you agree."

Hmmm… he has a point there. I'm just too dang curious!

"Well, are we going in or not." I say through gritted teeth.

He just smiles and opens the door. He walks into a nice living room with a blue couch and recliner. It was pretty big for an apartment. It had two hallways leading from the living room. One went into the kitchen. The second hallway had two doors on both sides. I'm guessing one was Percy's bedroom and the other was his mom's. At that moment, a woman walked into the living room. She had brown hair and wore an apron with red stuff smeared across the front. She looked a little bit like Percy. I'm thinking it's his mom. She looks pretty nice. She took off her apron and walked over to us.

"Percy!" she said and hugged him. He was taller than her, so she had to stand on her tip-toes.

"Hey, mom." he says back to her. Surprisingly, he didn't sound embarrassed or anything like that, like some guys I know would.

His mom pulls back and looks at me.

"And you must be Annabeth. Percy's told me so much about you. Although, he didn't say how pretty you were." she says.

I look at Percy and he's blushing. I guess he's embarrassed now.

"Mom!" he says.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind." she tells him.

To save Percy (and I guess me) from more embarrassment, I say "Yeah, I'm Annabeth. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson."

She turns to me, says, "Call me Sally." and hugs me.

We talk a little bit and then sit down at the dinner table.

"I'm going to go check on our dinner and let you two be alone." she says with a knowing smiling.

After I'm sure she's out of hearing distance I say to Percy, "She's knows we're just friends right?"

He looks embarrassed, but says, "She knows, but she just wants us to be more than friends."

"And you knew!" I exclaim.

"I didn't think she'd do something like that! And, in my defense, whenever I bring a friend home that isn't a boy, she always wants us to be more than friends. But, so far, I think you're her favorite." he tells me.

"So far? How many girls have you had over Percy?" I ask him.

"Just you, Silena, Katie, and Rachel." he says, not looking at me. "And, they've only been over a couple times!"

"Well, that makes it alright!" I say sarcastically.

"Why do you even care? We're only friends." he says defensively.

"Yeah, but it just seems weird for you to have so many girls over." I say every bit defensively as he did.

He glares at me and you can tell we are not getting along that well at the moment. his mom walks in about 5 minutes later carrying a pan. she sets it down and then starts talking. We all get our food and start eating. Dinner wasn't very eventful, she just asks me questions. The questions are about things like my family, school, and my friends other than Percy. Everything is going great until she asks one queston.

"So, what does your mom do for a living?"

"Actually, i haven't met her. she had me and then dropped me off at my dad's and left." I tell her while trying not to look sad.

I guess I'm really not that good at hiding my feelings because she says, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. If it makes you feel any better, Percy's dad left us when he was a baby, too."

Percy looks at her not believing what she just said. I could tell that they don't like to talk about it and for her to tell me that, well, it's nice for a change. After that, she says something about having to clean up since we're all done. I thank her,tell her it was nice to meet her, and head to the door. Percy follows me out to say good-bye.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad." he says jokingly, but his face says otherwise.

"I guess it wasn't." I say going along with his behavior.

"So, is it true what you said about your mom?" he asks.

"Why would I lie?" I say.

"I dont know. It's just nice to know somebody else can actually relate to me." he says.

"Yeah, same here. I have to go now Percy." I say abruptly.

He looks hurt, but mumbles, "Yeah, whatever. Bye." And then he walks away.

**A/N**

**Okay so was it good? it didn't come out anything like I planned, but oh well. that doesn't really matter. Tell me if theres any mistakes or anything. Please review to tell me if you liked or didn't like it! it doesn't really matter which... Or you can criticize it... Anyways just tell me if you like it or anything and just dont say Update soon! cause that won't make me update any faster... byeee(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Ok so Annabeth is a little OCC in this chapter… sorry bought that. And please read the A/N at the bottom its kinda important.**

**Chapter 8**

***Annabeth's POV***

I walked down the stairs of Percy's apartment building with tears in my eyes for two reasons. One, because talking about my mother is still a sore spot for me even though it's been 16 years. And the second reason is because I hurt Percy more than I meant to. I didn't mean to hurt him at all really, but he just kept asking me about my mom and I couldn't handle it. I'll end up telling him someday because I can't just avoid it, and I know that. But about her leaving, it's one of my biggest secrets. Not that she left, but because of _why_ she left.

I walked into the lobby, almost running for the door.

"Is everything alright, Miss Annabeth?" Joe asked me sincerely.

Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just late. Thanks, though." I lied while faking a smile.

He didn't seem convinced, but said, "If you say so. You can tell me or Percy what's wrong anytime, though. I'm sure we won't hold it against you."

Hearing Percy's name made me feel even worse about what had just happened. Just running out on him and his mom just doesn't feel right. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears again, but I tried as hard as I could to keep them from spilling over.

"I know, thank you though, Joe. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that." I answered truthfully for the first time.

It did mean a lot to me, though. He just met me and he already cares for me. Percy obviously does too, or he wouldn't have saved me that day in the alley. I really do owe him a lot and I feel like a jerk. He saves my life, he becomes my friend, he invites me over to his apartment, and what do I do? I run out on him. He is did so much for me, and still is. Joe breaks my thought by saying I'd better go if I was already late.

I thanked him and left to walk home. It isn't the shortest walk, but it isn't super long. When I walked outside I realized it was almost pitch black, except for the street lights that lit up most of the block. I looked at my phone and it told me it was 8:27. I started walking to my house.

After about 10 minutes, I was pretty sure I was lost. I looked around to see if I recognized anything, and of course I didn't. I knew I wouldn't though because when I think something I'm almost always right.

To my left, there were a couple of buildings, but they were run-down. To my right, there was a shop that was about to close and a bar/diner full of laughing men. A couple were outside smoking. There were about five of them in all and they all looked drunk. I started walking faster to get passed them, to get anywhere away from there.

"Hey! Come 'ere!" one of the drunk men slurred, obviously talking to me.

That only made me walk faster, but I looked back and it was a mistake. They started following me and that made me freeze. I started thinking of ways I could get away from there safely.

I was snapped out of though when I saw somebody walk out of the bar and yell, "Annabeth!" excitedly.

Luckily, when the men realized that was me they turned around and got in their cars, only looking back at me once more. After they were gone, the person who yelled my name started walking towards me. I tried to peer through the darkness, trying to look at the person who yelled out to me, unsuccessfully.

"Hey! Don't you recognize me?" the deep voice asked me.

He was closer now and I could see through the darkness. I did recognize him and it brought back a ton of old memories.

It was my old friend, Luke. **(So freaking tempted to end it right here but I'll be nice and won't!)**

The first memory came back so fast, I didn't even realize it at first. It was the first memory I have with him. The first day we met.

_*Flashback!*_

_I was at the park sitting down on a small hill. I wasn't having a very good day so far. I had just gotten kicked out of my third school and I was only seven. When I went home and told my dad and step-mom, everything turned into chaos. _

_At first only my dad was home and he was really nice about it._

"_Well Annabeth, honey, it's okay. We'll find another school." he had said at first._

_Even at age seven I was a determined little girl. I eagerly nodded my head yes, determined to do good this time. My dad had hugged me and I was content._

_Then my step-mom came back home and everything crumbled. We told her what had happened and she started a fight with my dad saying how inconsiderate I was getting kicked out of yet another school, and how I didn't care for anything they gave me. Then, she went on saying that when the twins were older they would be so much more polite and actually care for what their parents gave them. _

_I knew she never really liked me and always preferred Bobby and Matt, but I had never actually heard her say it out loud. It had hurt my feelings and being the dramatic little seven year old I was, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to somewhere familiar._

_After ten minutes of just sitting there and sulking, somebody walked up to me . I looked up at him surprised. I probably didn't look good at all. My blonde, curly hair was knotted and my clothes were dirty from laying on the ground. He was actually pretty cute, maybe around 12 or so. He had blonde hair, a flawless face, and pretty blue eyes._

"_Hey, are you alright?" he asked._

_I was surprised that he was being so nice to me. I wasn't to it living in my household. My step-mom had always turned my dad against me whenever he acted nicely._

_I was surprised and scared because of this stranger, so I just bluntly replied, "I'm fine."_

_He looked down at me and said, "Well, no offense or anything, but you don't really look the greatest right now."_

_I had glared at him, but then realized he was probably right._

"_Yeah, well I haven't had the easiest day, so tell me when you get kicked out of your third school at 7 years old and then go home to be yelled at and told you're not good enough." I snapped._

_He put up his hands defensively and said, "Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad. Sorry, and just so you know, I've been kicked out of at least 5 schools and I don't have the best home environment either." he had told me gently not to make me mad again. He went on and said, "Maybe we could help each other and get away from our homes and hang out. That sound good?" he had asked._

_I nodded and after that day, we were basically inseparable._

_*Flashback OVER!*_

I looked at Luke for the first time in about four years.

"Hey! How long have you been here?" I asked him.

""Just got here about 20 minutes ago. I was going to surprise you tomorrow." he replied.

"How did you know I was here? Wait…"

"Thalia!" we said at the same time and laughed.

Thalia has been his friend almost as long as he has been mine.

"We'', do you want me to give you a ride home? You look a little lost." he said.

"How come whenever you find me, I'm basically lost?" I joked.

We got in his car and he drove me home. We talked about what our lives were like and our new friends, etc. we fell into our normal pattern and the only time I thought about Percy was when he asked about him. When we got to my house I told him bye and thanks.

"Anytime. And I'm gonna have to meet this Percy guy tomorrow when I pick you up from school." he said and drove away as I stood there dumbfounded.

This is not happening.

**A/N**

**Sorry I havent updated for a while ive been busy… its near the end of the school year so I have a ton of homework, im practicing for the talent show, and I have other things that I have to go to. Ok so I was just wondering if any boys read this cause my friend and I were talking and we just wanted to know. Review if you are. Also review if you like it or don't like it. And to be more clear about last chapters author note I meant just for the people who only write update and nothing else to write more… ok I hope you liked this chapter I'll TRY to update soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I hate it when people do this so sorry but this is just a quick authors note… ive been really busy with school ending this week for me and ive had friends over practiced for the talent show (I was told we shouldve won woo accomplishment!) and I got a new phone and my old phone had most of the new chapter on it… grr! and other random things including: almost falling off a tractor (my friend text me and my dads a farmer so I almost fell off while he was driving) going to Cedar Point (school field trip and my friends taking me this weekend) and last… ABDC/mostly the ICONic Boyz… if you don't know them go look them up! They are amazing! If you wanna vote you can text 1 to 22444(: voting ends at like 6 am on Friday I think eastern time… lol sorry and if you don't know what cedar point is look that up also(: its awesome! Ok sorry again and ill try to update next week (im at my dads this weekend and I don't have anytime to do anything there)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Ok I'm updating! I'm so proud of myself(: lol so I'm co-writing a story called Iconic Dream with 3 of my friends I will probably post it to my profile later but right now its on IconicForever13 profile so go check it out and review plz! :))) ohh! IMPORTANT: I'm changing Luke's age, he's only two years older than Annabeth, so he's a senior.**

**Alrighty… on to the chappy(:**

***Chapter 9***

***Annabeth's POV***

Today's the day that Luke gets to meet Percy. I'm so nervous it's not even funny and the weird part is I have no clue exactly _why _I am nervous. I mean seriously, it can't go that bad right? That's about the only thing I can't convince myself of: it can't go that bad. I mean it's not as if they are going to hate each other. I hope.

The whole day I was an entire mess. To start off, I couldn't get to sleep last night at all. I kept thinking about how many things could go wrong, it got me freaked and I was just too tense. Eventually, I did fall asleep maybe around 5 a.m., but what good is that when I wake up at 6:30? I woke up late and I ended up showing up to school with about a minute to spare. Not including going to my class and getting my books.

First period I wasn't that bad seeing as I was kind of sleep deprived and all. The only real bad thing that happened is I tripped on the leg of a desk and I almost fell asleep. Other than that and the teacher yelling at me, I was fine.

Second period was a whole other story. My school is old and has these really steep stairs. My first class is on the top floor and my second class in the basement. Me + sleep deprivation + stairs= bad things. So, I hope you've guessed it by now. Yes, I fell down a flight of the stairs. When I got to my classroom I ran into the door because I didn't open it in time, and I was so tired I forgot half of my books.

This is pretty much what it was like for the rest of the day. So, you can see why I am having a horrible day and only expect it to get worse.

Now, it is the last period of the day and the worst. For the last few weeks of school, our study hall turned into a cooking class. Today is the first day of this dreaded class. Why is it dreaded, you may ask? Because cooking is about one of the only things I'm not good at. I mean sure I am not _horrible_, but I'm definitely not good at it.

I walk in and notice there are about five tables with two seats at each. About nobody is there yet, so I sit down at an empty table. Other kids start filing in until there are only a couple seats left.

At the last second Percy rushes in-well not "rushes" he once told me he was too cool to "rush" when I told him he does that a lot.

He takes a seat next to me and gets settled in.

"Hey, Annabeth. So, how's it goin'." he says.

"Hi." I tell him.

We sit in silence waiting for instructions from the teacher until I realized I never answered his question.

"Oh! I'm pretty good thanks. I'm just a lit-" I say getting cut-off by the teacher.

She's a short chubby lady, maybe in her fifties. Her hair looks like it might have been black when she was younger, but now it was a dark gray. She looks around here desk, probably for a student list.

"Miss Chase, I would like to start this class if that's alright with you." she says to me.

"It's a'ight. It was my fault, and I will to full responsibility for it." Percy answers her with a smile.

The teacher seems to fall for it because she says "Oh, well that's fine then. Let's get on with this class! Hello, my name is Mrs. Ragnor and this is going to be your funnest class this year!"

Did she just say 'funnest'?

I think Percy can read my mind or something because he gives me a knowing look and whispers, "We're not in language arts, she can say whatever she wants."

I just glare at him and turn back to our teacher.

"I'd like to introduce you to your partners for the rest of the year. They are sitting right next to you." Mrs. Ragnor tells us.

I look to my left at Percy. I realize he's going to be my partner and I have to suppress a groan. Don't get me wrong, I like him and all, but I happen to know for a fact we are both cooking impaired. I'd be surprised if we could even boil water. Yes, we suck that much.

At least we are friends, so this class can't be that bad. The food might be, but definitely not the class. It might actually be kind of fun.

Mrs. Ragnor announces it's time to go into the kitchen. We walk through a door to my right and take a seat on stools in the middle of the kitchen. I look around and see there are five of everything. Five ovens five sinks, five microwaves, and five toasters. On one side of the room it is divided into three parts. On the other side of the room it was divided into two parts. Each part was basically its own miniature kitchen.

"Alright, today we will be making cupcakes. You and your partner will find the recipe I want you to use in the third cabinet to the left. All the ingredients should be in your kitchen. I will taste them when you are done. You have until this period is over which is in about 50 minutes. You may start now." she says to all 10 of us.

Percy and I walk over to a kitchen at random. I tell him to get the recipe while I get out the pan, bowl, and mixing stuff.

"Annabeth, I can't find it!" he says while making a ton of noise with the cabinets and drawers.

"Well, are you looking in the third cabinet on the left?" I ask.

"Yes! There are only random things in here. Like this. What the heck is this?" he asks me pulling out a colander.

While he's staring at the colander I notice an important detail why he can't find the recipe.

"Percy, you're on the right side not the left!"

Percy looks around confused, but then says, "I thought she meant her left! Which would be my right."

"Why would she mean her left? You are being a slight idiot." I answer.

He gives me a wtf face and replies, "What the hell is a slight idiot?"

"Just never mind, I'll get the recipe."

I walk over to the LEFT side of the kitchen, open the third cabinet, and pull out the recipe. I look at it and read it out loud:

"2 ½ cups of flour, 1 1/3 cups of sugar. 3 teaspoons of baking powder. ½ teaspoon of salt, ½ cup of shortening, 1 cup of milk, 1 teaspoon of vanilla, and 2 large eggs."

As I read off the ingredients, Percy got them out. I look up from the paper and check to make sure all of the ingredients are there. After I'm sure he got them out, I continue:

"Preheat oven to 350," I look over to Percy, signaling him to do it. He nods and walks over to the oven.

"Combine the dry ingredients in a large mixing bowl. Then add the shortening, milk, and vanilla. Mix that, and then add the eggs. Mix it again and then put the batter in paper liners in the pan and bake them for about 20 minutes. Alright, sounds easy enough." I say.

We start getting to work with the mixing. After we're done we put them in the pan and wait for them to be done baking.

Percy brakes the silence by saying, "So, Annabeth, why do you seem so tense today?"

Huh. Well, I guess I should give him more credit than I do. He knows me really well, probably even better than a lot of my other friends.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just that my friend of 9 years wants to meet you."

"Oh, and your not really sure if they'll like me." he says kind of disappointed.

I notice that he looks sad, so I say, "It's not that… well, it kind of is, but he's just been my friend for so long and I want you guys to like each other since you're one of my best friends now."

He brightens up and is about to say something when our buzzer goes off. I get oven mitts and open the oven door. Reaching inside, I carefully grab the pan and put it on top of the oven. I close the door and get the cooling rack out. While I put them on the rack to cool, Percy gets our teacher.

After about five minutes, he comes back with Mrs. Ragnor. By then, the cupcakes were cool enough to eat.

She takes a look at them and says, "Well, I had my doubts about you two, but they look like they turned out fine. Now lets see if they taste as good as they look."

I give Percy a thumbs up thinking we didn't screw up this time. Just as she takes a bite, another guy in our class-I think his name is Ethan- walks in to talk to Mrs. Ragnor. Right before he spoke, she spits out the cupcake on him. Looking disgusted, he runs over to our sink to wash off his shirt. Percy and I just stand there not knowing what's going on.

"What did you put in there?" she exclaims.

"Everything that we were supposed to!" I say truthfully.

"Did you mix up how much salt and sugar you were supposed to put in it 'cause it sure tastes like it!"

Ohhh… that could be a possibility. We never really checked which was which. Uh-oh.

Looking horrified, she just walks away. Its silent for a couple minutes and then Percy and I just look at each other. We make eye contact and start bursting out laughing. At that time, Ethan was done washing off his shirt and looks at us like we're crazy.

"That wasn't funny!" he shots and storms out of our kitchen.

"Actually, I found it pretty funny." I say catching my breath.

"I agree." Percy tells me.

We throw away the rest of the cupcakes and clean up our mess.

Right when we got done the bell rang. I told Percy to meet me by my locker I grab my things for that night and wait for Percy and Luke. This morning Luke had text me telling me he would meet me at my locker after school.

Luke showed up before Percy, but his locker wasn't that far away from mine.

"Hey Annabeth, so where's this Percy." he says.

"He should be coming here any second now." I say while looking around for him.

Finally, I spot him walking around the corner.

"There he is!" I tell Luke.

I don't think Luke expected Percy to look as good as he did, because he looked kind of jealous if you ask me. With his raven dark hair and bright green eyes, I have to admit he looked pretty good today.

Percy walks over to us says hi to me and introduce himself to Luke.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's friend." he says while sticking out his hand and smiling.

Luke answers by jokingly saying almost the exact same thing: "Hey. I'm Luke Castellan, Annabeth's friend." he shakes his hand and they start having a nice conversation.

Looking at my phone, I realized I had to be ho,e in 5 minutes. Since I walked to school today, it would take me at least 15 minutes to get home.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have to get home and I'm running late. Can one of you drive me home." I ask.

Luke answers faster than Percy and says, "I will!"

We say bye to Percy and start walking towards his car.

"So, do you like Percy then?" I ask while getting in his car.

"Sure, he seems nice enough."

We ride the rest of the way to my house in silence. When we get there Luke says, "So, you and Percy are just friends, right?"

"Of course. Nothing more, if that's what you're wondering."

"So, then say if I asked you to prom in two weeks you would go?" he says looking at me seriously.

"I don't know are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Well then that's your answer." I say and get out of the car smiling.

**A/N**

**Well, I believe that was my longest one yet! Woo! I think you guys deserved it though waiting so long. So there's gonna be some Luke/Percy/Annabeth drama… are you ready for it? Lol don't forget to review and tell me if you like it! We're almost up to 50 reviews! :D also, don't forget to visit IconiacForever13's page and read Ionic Dream… you don't have to know who we're talking about it's really just a story. I'll try to update sooner and probably will be able too! Im on summer vacation woo! If you read my last chapter (the author note) and voted for the ICONic Boyz and review and tell me you can be in the story(: I'll take those reviews up until Wednesday and post a chapter on Friday (hopefully) ok so don't forget to review and tell me how it is! Aight byeee(:**


End file.
